Falling In Love
by smartanthropologistXD
Summary: Discontinued for the moment! Authors Note inside!
1. Chapter 1

Kiku gazed at a rose bush in bloom, marveling at the beauty the flowers beheld. He wasn't normally in the garden, but today he was going to meet a candidate for his future bride. His father, King of Skeletons, set up a meeting with the heiress of the neighboring country. All he knew about her was her title; Princess Natalia, Heiress of the Ragdoll throne. Yao wanted to unite the Kingdoms with an unbreakable bond, and marriage was the only answer. Kiku was pulled out of his thoughts by a tapping on his shoulder, he turned to see his father, Yao, standing behind him. He was smiling widely, and he patted Kiku's shoulder.

"You'll like her, Kiku. She's going to be hard to crack, but I'm sure you'll manage," Yao said happily, rearranging the tea set.

"You say that like I have no choice whether to marry her or not," Kiku said, looking at him skeptically.

"I'm only saying that, because I know you'll love her. Now, she'll be here any minute. Fix yourself," Yao gestured at Kiku's robe, and walked down the path and veered out of sight. Kiku sighed, brushing dust and dirt off his robe, pacing back and forth. He heard his father before he heard him, and quickly squared his shoulders to look presentable. He turned back to the rose bush, until he heard the clearing of his father's throat. He sighed softly, and turned to look at his father, but froze in place at the young woman standing beside him. She was wearing a grey-blue dress that complemented her skin tone and eye color. He couldn't help but notice the way her hips swayed when she walked, and his eyes widened. He looked over at his father, walking behind her, and watched the man smiled widely and point at her and give him a thumbs up. Kiku's face turned a light shade of pink, that did not go unnoticed by her. She stopped two feet infront of him, and curtsied. He returned the gesture, striking a bow, and took her hand, kissing the air above the back. He released her hand and stood still.

"I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Kiku Honda, Prince heir to the Skeleton throne. Please, join me for tea," he gestured for her to sit down, and sat after she was settled. Yao walked up behind her chair and gave Kiku a thumbs up, smiling.

"I will leave you two to get to know each other. Send a servant for me if you need anything," Yao winked at Kiku and turned, vanishing into the garden, probably to spy on them. Kiku poured tea for both of them, and handed her the cup. He studied her face, and couldn't help but love the way she frowned when she was obviously deep in thought, the curve of her mouth, and the shape of her cheek bones. Her hair was a shining platinum blonde, natural to those of the northern kingdoms. She looked up to meet his gaze, her eyes shining blue. He blushed deeper when she caught him staring and looked down at his hands.

"Your father and My older brother seem to want to marry us," she said out of the blue, catching Kiku off guard. He looked back up at her face, and coughed lightly.

"Yes, it seems they do," He took a short drink from his tea, and cleared his throat. They sat awkwardly for a moment, her sipping her tea, and him looking at the rose bush.

"So...do you want to marry me or not?" she asked bluntly, catching him off guard. He nearly choked on his tea, coughing and sputtering. He cleared his throat again, and looked at her, his face turned deep cherry red. "A lot of men have passed up the offer to marry me because they thought me psychotic. They didn't think I was bride material. Why would you want to marry me?"

"Well...for one, you're a very beautiful woman..." he said, shyly. Her face turned light red, and she averted her gaze from his. He grabbed one of her hands in his, and she looked at him shocked. "Besides, if that's how other men will think of you, it will be even easier to keep you mine," he whispered the last part, inching closer. She looked up at him, and froze, glancing at his lips before biting her own. She leaned in before both stopped, only centimeters apart. Their lips were just about to touch...when out of the blue they heard someone yell.

"KISS HER ALREADY!" Kiku groaned at the sound of his younger brother, Im Yong Su's, voice.

"Moron! You ruined it!" Yao yelled, and Kiku heard the sound of skin hitting skin.

"Ow! You didn't have to hit so hard!" Yong Su cried. Kiku looked over and shot her an apologetic look. She looked at him for a moment before grabbing a hold of his robe and pulled his lips to crash against hers. Kiku gasped at the contact, electricity shooting through his body. His lips tingled at the contact, and continued once she pulled away. She released him and sat back in her chair, looking as if she had found something she was looking for.

"I have made my decision. All that remains is your decision," she mumbled, her face still red. Kiku looked at her, and back at his squabbling family on the cobbled path. Kaoru had heard the loud commotion and was talking to Yao, smacking Yong Su in the face anytime he tried to talk. Kiku sighed, pulling a small box from the sleeve of his kimono. He stood, walked in front of her, and got down on both of his knees. He bowed his head slightly, nervously licking his lips.

"Princess Natalia...it would be my honor, if you would become my wife, and join our two families in a bond of marriage," Kiku awkwardly offered the box, waiting for her reaction. She grabbed the box and set it aside, getting on her knees in front of him.

"It would be my honor," she cracked a small smiled before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"MY PLAN WORKED!" Yao shouted happily, hoisting Kiku off the ground and twirling him around. "I just knew you two would fall in love! I'm so happy! We'll start the preparations immediately! I'll need to get everything ready for your coronation as well!" Yao dropped Kiku and ran off, yelling orders at servants, and talking loudly with Kaoru and Yong Su.

"I apologize for his behavior. I know it was not appropriate to show a young lady," Kiku looked over to see her hiding a smirk. He looked at her curiously as she laughed lightly.

"I can already tell, I'm going to love being a part of this family," she walked up to him and kissed his cheek. He grabbed her hand, and handed her the small box, leading her towards the entrance of the house. When they walked into the main room Kiku was swept into the arms of a much taller person and swung around.

"Yao told me about engagement! I couldn't be happier for my little sister!" the man Kiku recognized as Ivan laughed loudly.

"Brother, please. I don't need you breaking him before the ceremony," Natalia said calmly from the door way.

"Oh, Natalia! I wish Katya could be here, to see you on big engagement day. If only she hadn't married that duke from Estonia. We could all be together, as big happy family!" Ivan laughed again, setting Kiku back on his two feet. Natalia walked to Kiku's side, and grabbed onto his arm, steadying him.

"We haven't been engaged for five minutes and both of our families are already going crazy. I'm afraid to see what's going to happen when we're announced as an engaged couple..." Natalia mumbled, walking with him to a chair. They sat, and waited for Yao and Ivan to join them. When they did, neither of the men could sit still.

"I'm so happy to have you as a part of the family. We'll start planning wedding at once!" Ivan said happily, clapping his hands together.

"Don't bother yourself, I've already planned the whole thing out. I've made arrangements for the wedding to take place right here, in out garden, next week," Yao said dismissively, waving his hand. Kiku looked at him shocked, and Yao replied with a confused look. "It's not my fault I know you well."

"Yes, but I didn't expect the wedding to be so soon!" Kiku exclaimed, looking over at Natalia.

"It could be worse," she shrugged, smoothing her skirts.

"First things, first; we need to throw a ball in celebration of the happy couple!" Yao exclaimed, looking over at Ivan.

"Perfect idea! I'll start sending invitations to family and friends," Ivan stood to leave.

"And I'll get the ball room prepared immediately!" Yao started walking swiftly down the hall, yelling commands at servants. Kiku sighed, and looked over at Natalia, who smiled at him softly. She grabbed ahold of his hand, and squeezed comfortingly.

"It'll be alright. We just have to get through the difficult parts, and then it's smooth sailing from there," Natalia said, smiling. She blushed deeply when Kiku brushed his lips across hers.

"If you're there, I'm sure I'll make it through," He smiled at her flustered face, and they both watched his father run around, planning their engagement party.


	2. Author's Explanation

**I'm terribly sorry, for all of you who were looking forward to reading this story to the end, but I had to delete it. I didn't like the way it felt, and I DO plan on re-writing it. I will put it back up as soon as possible, and I'm sorry if anyone is upset by that. Yours Truly, SA**


End file.
